Issues
by xsnowfairy
Summary: Gray is one of the lead singers of Black Diamond; the hottest bands in Fiore, but when he meets the merch girl of New Year; one of the brother bands touring with them, Will he give up his cool exterior and settle down for love? [AU - Modern - Gruvia - Mention of other ships]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is story I just can't shake off, I've fallen in love with this new project. I haven't given up on "A Spark of Happiness", I just decided to hold it back a bit. br This story is based of the band Issues and the thought of Gray being Micheal Bohn just tickles me pink. I love it. This is the first chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoy it. ~ **

**...**

Walking out of the tour bus, Gray was greeted by a small crow of fan girls asking for his autograph and pictures with him. At the moment he wasn't too sure how to function due to the fact he had just woken up. He grunted with each tug of his arm that a couple of girls were bold enough to actually pull off. His sloppy smile was shown to every camera shoved into his face by the teenage girls. Occasionally one amongst the bunch would ask politely in seeing his state, that he appreciated. When the girl would ask nicely, he'd knock it up a notch by slither his arm around the young girl's neck and gave a grin instead of a smile. Of course the rest would want the same reaction from him but when he wouldn't budge, they'd give up. Some would actually throw their arms around his waist forcing him then to place his hand on their shoulders. In signing a couple more autographs, his bodyguard stepped off the last silver step to pull him through and shoe away the crowd of girls surrounding him.

"Okay. Okay. It's time for Gray to go." The blonde man spoke firmly. Most of the girls rushed back to their spot in line fearing they'd might lose their spot. Once the last two wouldn't leave, the taller man only had to eye them so they would.

"Thanks, Laxus. I thought they'd never leave." Gray murmured. If he hadn't just woken up, he'd be more than happy to attend those excited fangirls, but their screaming and overly excited voices were giving him a headache.

"Yeah, don't mention it. It's my job." Laxus replied.

His feet dragged as he walked with Laxus around the block to a nearby restaurant. He opened the door to step inside having Laxus follow behind him. Once they ordered, they joined the rest of the band along with their crew. Loke, Natsu, Freed, Sting and Rogue sat around the table with with Bixlow, Jellal, Erza, Mira, Gildarts, Cana, Minerva and Elfman. Their crew was small compared to other bands out there but their little family was well oriented and got along pretty well. Everyday for lunch (in this case breakfast) - during tour - they held daily meetings, mostly it was just Erza and Gildarts telling them their schedule. What time rehearsal was, how long their meet and greets were going to be, - that mostly depended on how many people would show up to the shows in the first place- or what time curfew call was that night.

Erza stood before the table they had for themselves - almost an the entire back section- She cleared her throat tapping her pen against her clipboard as she tried gaining everyone's attention. "Alright, that's enough chatter!" She exclaimed to the murmurs lingering among the tables. "Thank you." her voice softened. "Now, Since today is the first day of the tour and you all had to wake up pretty early, you can complain later. Seeing as there's already a few teens in line to enter, We'll have to move our first meeting with the other two bands along with their crews here. It's not too far but it's far enough for us not to have too many interruptions, this will be the perfect place. They will arrive momentarily so I'd advise you to be on your best behavior."

The crew half sighed half cheered. They were all over the fact they'd woken up at 7am just to have this mandatory meeting. With everybody on their best behavior, - in the beginning for the most part - the crew greeted the rest of their tour buddies with hugs and handshakes. Old friends and new, the crews and bands got along well.

One particular blunette stuck out like a sore thumb for Gray. She had long wavy azure hair, her skin pale, curves that could kill and big deep ocean blue eyes. Her bangs covered her forehead just enough to cover her eyebrows but Gray could tell they were well done. Well, for what he knew about feminine grooming. Almost nothing but he liked it. She was definitely a newcomer to this tour and he was anxious to meet her. He took long strides across the diner to stand before the girl he now had all his interest in, he saw her smile and his stomach tightened. How was that even possible? He cleared his throat making sure his voice didn't come off as heavy with sleep due to still being fresh out of bed and spoke, "You're new arent you?" He asked.

"You've noticed?" The female fidgeted with her fingers. "J-Juvia has only been with New Year for only one tour before this one. She's still a bit rusty."

"Juvia, huh?" He noted. "I'm Gray. What do you do with New Year?"

"Hello, Gray-Sama. Juvia is the merch girl. She used to do merch for another band two years back but left when her friend Levy-San introduced her to dancing and now they're both rodies for New Year. What does Gray-Sama do?"

"'Sama'? Gray is just fine." He saw her nod. " That's cool though, I would've never guessed you did merch." He chuckled. "I'm one of the lead singers of Black Diamonds."

"One of them?" Juvia questioned.

"Well, yeah. Natsu does all the high notes and singing, I just scream." he clarified bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"You scream? Like Gajeel-Kun. He's the one doing that though, his voice isn't as clear as some of the others Juvia has heard." Juvia looked up at Gray speculantly.

"Well, I wouldn't know if I'm as clear but I guess you'll find out later." Gray murmured nervously.

"Juvia thinks Gray is good at what he does." She crossed her arms under her chest. Even though she was as nervous as could be, she showed off a completely different exterior. Gray liked that, seeing her confidence rise quickly made him wish all women were like that in a way. Though he wished some weren't as bold as to drag him back to the green room to give him a lap dance, or make it painfully obvious in showing him what they really wanted.

"Thanks." Gray muttered.

...

After greeting each other, throwing off flirtatious grins between males and females and countless friendly insults amongst friends, the crews got to work, unloading the equipment, setting up merch tables, preparing for rehearsal. The bands gradually went back to buses. Gray for the most went back to sleep, though the blunette was now on his mind and his slumber didn't come as quickly as he wanted it to. Her face came into view followed by her neck then chest, the rest of her generous torso, luscious hips and shapely legs. He wondered what it'd be like if he could touch her skin, what it really that soft? Was she as soft as he imagined? Would would it be like if he had her in the back lounge of the bus, beneath him, breathing heavily and having her cheek dust a pink hue as his lips ran over her bare che-.

His face heat up and he closed the curtain of his bunk. He turned his back to the curtain letting his face practically shove into the AC. He never had those kinds of thoughts of himself with another woman, he's thought of the actions themselves before and he's done that and more with a few women in his lifetime but his thoughts never had a specific woman in mind. Especially one he had just met that day.

Juvia. Funny. He'd never heard that name before and now, it was sticking to him. Gray groaned, Why was she on his mind now and in that way when he was trying to take a nap before rehearsal. He needed to focus on getting his rest but everytime he closed his eyes, the same thoughts of the blunette came to his mind and now he began to wonder if she was thinking of him too or maybe just focusing on setting up and getting to work. Crazy how she was out there in the heat while he was inside in the AC, it made him want to go after her and bring her back into the bus for her to cool off. He knew he couldn't but he was just trying to be nice or it could be he just wanted to spend more time with her.

His attempt of sleep was useless. Now all he needed was coffee and he would be good to go. He climb out of his middle bunk pulling his pants along with him. He slipped on the clothing and fastened his belt before he check his reflection in the hall mirror. Seeing he looked fine, he shrugged a shoulder and walked out toward the main hall of the bus. He sat on one of the booths settling into the leather and let out a slight groan.

"Hey, Loke. How far is the nearest starbucks? I need a double." Gray's voice was gruff and heavy with the sleep that never came.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" He responded pulling out his phone to check for Gray's request. "Could it be that something or someone clouded your thoughts?" Loke teased as his free hand pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"No. Just couldn't sleep." Gray muttered. He slouched over to lean his head on the table, thankful that for that moment at least his bangs covered his eyes. Loke knew he was lying, he had been eyeing Gray with Juvia the remainder of breakfast. They hadn't stopped talking for those two hours while everyone else mingled with amongst each other.

Loke chuckled and with a shake of his head he spoke up once again. "It's one block down, you wanna go or send Laxus or Elfman?"

"We'll be fine. Just let Erza know and it'll be fine." Gray said. He got up to push Loke out of the bus, picking up his hoodie from the hanger on his way out. He could use some fresh air anyway. In telling Erza, the two men headed south for their destination - the nearest Starbucks.

Passing by a couple fans of not only Gray but Loke as well, the two made it to the coffee shop. Thankfully Gray had grabbed his thin layered hoodie otherwise, they wouldn't give him any service as the sign at the entrance read "No shoes, No shirt, No service." He'd have to remember that every time he went into any store or restaurant. They all said the same thing and it annoyed him.

As they waiting in line he turned to see Juvia already in line. In fact, she was right in front of him. His blush from earlier returned and he had to shake his head to prevent the same thoughts from earlier to return.

"Would that be all, Miss?" The cashier asked.

"Yes, Tha-"

"Give me an Ice coffee and I'll pay for what she ordered." Gray cut in, he flashed a sly smirk in her direction whilst he took out his wallet from his pocket to pay the young man.

"G-Gray-Sama... You shouldn't-"

"I told you Gray was fine and put that card away." He told her sternly, he liked to see the shade of pink cover Juvia's cheeks.

"Your name, sir?" The cashier asked once again.

"Gray." He responded as he took back his credit card.

He pushed Juvia out of the line and let a smirking Loke order. Gray brushed it off, he just focused on getting Juvia out of the rushing crowd of the café. He gently pushed her into a corner where he stood beside her.

"Don't." He cut in before Juvia could speak, her lips parted as if she wanted to protest for earlier and he wasn't having it. "My treat. Don't even say anything else on that subject."

Gray heard her groan in frustration which made him chuckle and he nudged her side. Juvia couldn't contain the heat on her cheeks, she cupped her face averting her gaze from his and letting out another sly groan. "Gray-Sa- uhh.. I mean Gray should have let Juvia pay but since he didn't, Juvia would like to thank him for her tea." She flushed.

"No problem. Are you set up or do you need help?" He asked a bit curious, not that he really cared, he just wanted to spend more time with her.

"Is Gray really interested?" She finally returned her gaze to his, she had a hunch of what his answer would be but she knew it was better to let him answer.

"Of course." He lied. "Do you need the help or not?"

"No. Juvia's finished but we can go back to the venue and explore it. From what Juvia's seen, it's beautiful." She smiled.

"Sure." He responded.

After a few minutes of waiting, Gray took longish strides, once he reached for their coffees and her bagel and they joined Loke in heading back to the tour bus area in front of the side entrance. Loke of course greeted the three waiting girls with one guy standing at the side entrance. The guy was probably just there to accompany the girls but Loke did his thing, he pulled the back of Gray's hoodie to pull him back to the few girls. He made him push off his hood to seem a bit more presentable before signing their pictures and notebooks then proceed to posing for a picture or two.

Juvia smiled as she patted Gray's back, he turned to nod her way before she disappeared into the venue. He had to hold back the urge to sigh. Instead he put on his best smile while continuing to talk to the guy to came with the girls. About his age, 22, if not younger but definitely not older. The girls did look like they were underage and although they showed a lot of interest in him, he wasn't about to deal with a lawsuit.

"That's enough, you guys can't be here. Please clear the door. Gray and Loke have to go rehearse." Jellal came up behind Gray. Gray waved off to the small group of fans before he entered the venue.

The venue wasn't that big, though it wasn't small either. Big enough for a couple hundred people that's for sure. It was an old theater, the stage was big enough for them to jump around freely like they always did. The ground floor before the stage was big enough for one hundred people, it topped off with a bar at the bottom right corner then it moved up a two whole sections and at the back another bar, this one a bit bigger than the one on the general admission crowd area. The balcony was pretty big, but he couldn't see if it had a bar as well. He could imagine it did. The people coming to see them were in for a real treat, if they were over 21 anyway.

...

After rehearsal, Gray's band was due for an interview and lunch after that. Loke, Natsu, Sting, Rogue and Freed all walked over to sit on a couch with the interviewer and a cameraman in front while the blonde held the mic. He greeted them giving them a little heads up on the questions he'd ask and giving them a few moments to ready themselves, soon after the interview began.

"Hello, folks of the Internet. This is Ryan Bar with the latest updates and today we have some very special guests from Magnolia - that I and everyone here in Crocus love- we have Black Diamonds. Go ahead and introduce yourselves, fellas."

"I'm Natsu."

"Sting."

"Gray."

"I'm Freed."

"Rogue."

"and I'm Loke."

They all went by passing around the mic before handing it back towards Ryan. Ryan began asking questions about their music, joked around, going off topic and telling stories of past tours, weird encounters with fans and finally asked about their love lives. Each of the mean were of course single. None really cared for relationships at the moment. Maybe when they found someone worth it, but none were really into speculation at the moment.

"Alright, it seems we are out of time. Thanks, guys for hanging out with me. I'll see you guys at the show later tonight. This is Ryan Bar signing off." Ryan cued his outro as the guys waved towards the camera. He had to edit the outro in later that night or the next morning. He turned back to the guys thanking them once again for the chance to let him interview them. The guys joked around with him a bit more before heading off, they couldn't contain their hunger any longer, especially Natsu.

...

Natsu, Sting, Freed, Loke, Rogue and Gray along with Mira, Erza, Jellal and Minerva walked down the street in the opposite direction for lunch. Cana, Laxus, Elfman, Gildarts and Bixlow had their work cut out for them, not to mention they'd just had lunch.

"Man, I'm starvin'. I didn't think I'd go four hours without food." Natsu whined. He patted his belly letting his hand linger against his shirt.

"Man, Natsu. You don't stay away from food for long huh?" Sting shook his head as walked beside Natsu.

Gray ahead with Loke and Rogue, him being in the middle brought him to be the source of their fun. His face heat up, not with embarrassment but with irritation. When would they shut up and stop teasing him about the blunette he'd been pursuing all day. Which - thanks to them - was now back on his mind. He groaned trying his best to ignore the two even though it was useless, as he could still head what they were talking about.

"So Julia, huh? I knew she'd be your type. Are you looking for a fling or is it true love?" Loke chuckled.

"It's Juvia, idiot." Gray corrected. "And I ain't looking for either so shut up!"

"Oh, feisty. Looks like she's got you on edge, brother." Rogue but in.

"Shut up, imbeciles. I ain't in the mood to listen to you retards go on and on about crap you don't know."

"Oh do enlighten me, I'm dying to know the details." Loke encouraged lightly though he was obviously just looking for a good laugh.

Although Rogue never really was into teasing anyone about girls, this nicked him. Gray in agonizingly embarrassment was his favorite pass time. That and he he had nothing else to do at the moment. "Oh Juvia, where art thou, Juvia?" He raised his voice an octave.

"I said shut your mouth, fuckers!" Gray crossed his arms across his chest, slightly irritated at his two best friends. "Geez, you guys are a pain in the ass. Why am I even friends with you?"

"Oh come on, Gray. It's not so bad. You love us." Rogue teased. "Just as much as you love Juvia." He couldn't help but add, seething his arm around the raven haired man's shoulder whilst Gray just groaned at his comment. "Besides, it's not like you have any better candidates. I mean, Natsu and Sting? Ha. Yeah right and Freed.. Well he's actually pretty cool so I guess he'd be next in line. Though he, Laxus and Bixlow are pretty tight. Jellal, actually, he's better but since he started dating Erza, he's a bit tougher on us than he used to be."

"Talk about tough love." Loke added. "Rogue? Aren't you and Sting pretty tight? Why count him out?"

"Eh, he's another version of Natsu and we all know Natsu is pretty idiotic." Rogue shrugged.

"We heard that!" Natsu and Sting yelled simultaneously. Gray chuckled at that.

"You guys are all idiots." Gray laughed.

"You're part of the bunch, bud! We go down, we take you down with us." Rogue retorted.

Their lunch was nothing out of the ordinary. Eating at a fast food joint wasn't their greatest gist but food was food. They couldn't care less where they were as long as they ate. They were just glad the show was still two hours away, so taking their time in eating was no big deal. They were the last band playing, headliners actually. Their crazy run wasn't for another three hours. They just had to be there an hour earlier for one last sound check and their warm up.

Three hours to go till show time. They were all nervous, only because it was the first show of this tour. Also not to mention they were performing song from their first full length album for the first time. Their EP had done well two years back, so naturally they'd gone for the full length album last summer and a year later there they were, just three hours till show time.

Natsu groaned. "Man, I sure am stuffed. Best meal of this tour yet."

"It's only been the first." Freed rolled his eyes. It's not that he disliked Natsu, the whole band loved each other like brothers they were all pretty close, it was just that Natsu always took things up a notch and suffered his own consequences minutes before the show. That. They didn't like. He'd be barfing most of his lunch (or dinner for them) half an hour to go but the good thing about him was that he always bounced back once he stepped on stage.

"Alright, boys. Looks like there will be only two hours of signings today. One group picture for each fan and one thing signed only. We've got a full house today." Gildarts announced.

"Full house how?" Natsu's eyes beamed as if he was an excited child about to enter an amusement park.

"It's sold out." Jellal clarified with a smug smirk. "Looks like your fanbase is growing. Congratulations, guys."

"Drinks for everyone on me." Gildarts exclaimed as their section cheered.

...

One hour - twenty minutes until showtime. Everyone but Erza and Freed were pretty buzzed, so sneaking in through the side of the venue wasn't such an easy task. Gray and Natsu slug against each other making it hard for either of them to stand. Thier insults became sloppy as their fists barely missed each other. If Erza didn't break apart their measly attempts to rip each other apart, It wasn't hard just irritating and they needed to sober up as soon as possible. Erza made a mental note to kill Gildarts for letting them drink so close to show time. She helped Gray sit with Mira at their merch table, while she went to chase after the rest of the guys with Freed. It wasn't an easy task but Natsu and Sting were making Erza's life impossible for now.

Gray looked around, the motion making his head spin and he groaned. His head wasn't going to like this tomorrow, apart from the multiple shots and bottles of beer he knew he had a little over an hour to sober up. How the hell was he going to pull that off? He sighed and turned to Mira, asking for a bottle of water. His brain was only half numb, meaning he wasn't completely out of it. He still knew how to function. Thank God. Once Mira handed him the bottle, she stepped aside to resume her previous activity - counting the merchandise. Gray heard someone call him and even though his hearing was muffled, he knew that small voice that called for him. He looked up at the blunette standing before him, behind her was his old friend Lyon (Which was in the band Juvia was doing merch for.)

"You're not dying, are you?" Lyon asked.

"No, you dumbass. I'm just tipsy." Gray retorted.

"Oh Gray, Juvia can help you sober up. Lyon-Sama just wanted to see how Gray was doing before his set." Juvia explained.

"Uhh - I'm fine. Thanks." Gray uttered. "Go play, We'll watch you from here." He told Lyon, who nodded in understanding before walking off toward the stage. Gray didn't know that the only reason Lyon walked away so willingly was because he only had ten minutes till showtime meanwhile Gray had an hour - fifteen minutes, not because he trusted him with her.

Gray pat the chair beside him for Juvia to sit. His lips twisted up as his eyes fell on her. She took the offered seat and giggled softly, knowing he probably wasn't his usual self. "Gray. How about we take you to the green room to cool off, without all the prying eyes." Juvia suggested.

"Hm." He simply hummed and stood. Tipsy or not, he wasn't about to act a fool. He needed to maintain his cool, especially in front of all the prying teens. He offered Juvia his hand and she complied by curling her fingers around his. She gave Lucy full authority of her post meanwhile Gray sobered up, the blonde just nodded and waved her off. Although Gray was about to enter a little show for himself, the real performance was yet to come.

...

**I have to say, I'm a bit nervous. I loved writing this, this is just based on what I've seen at shows myself. Some might be personal experiences and a lot of it will be made up. I have seen what goes on backstage at shows so it's not all made up. I'm not saying I'm an expert in this or that I've seen everything but I have my sources and way of getting around. I'm not a groupie, I swear. T/\T.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**: Thank you guys for the uplifting reviews. I'll continue this story until people get tired of it. lol._

_Special thanks to Voltage lover who said gave me the biggest motive to continue this story. I haven't read any other band fics so I wouldn't know how mine was any better than some, but thank you anyway!_

_Another side note with the lyrics in this chapter and the chapters to come; First, yes they're the real band's lyrics, I didn't write those on my own. I'll only change it up a bit in some songs. If you guys want to know the songs I use, Inbox me on and let me know. Second, When It's marked as Italic and Bold, That's Gray screaming and just Italic alone is Natsu singing. Just thought I'd make that clear in case it confuses anyone. Lastly, I won't always put the whole song. I'll skip maybe a verse or so. In some chapters, I will put the whole song, you'll see. For now, it's this way._

_That aside, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. (:  
_

* * *

Juvia pulled Gray by the arm, he stumbled slightly upon sliding through the crowd that was rushing into the venue. Even though he was the one that needed assistance, he caught Juvia when she tripped over the wire coming from the willcall section. His arm wrapped around her waist catching her in time before she could touch the floor. His reflexes were good even when intoxicated, she noticed that. She held onto his arm as they made their way toward the green room. They lifted their hands with a laminate of the "All Access" pass hanging from his pants and her neck, in glancing at the passes the security guard nodded for them to go inside. Juvia helped Gray sit on the black leather couch. He had a vision like this before. A blonde brought him over to the green room once a couple months back. She had instantly straddled him and began grinding her hips on his… the rest history. Though this wasn't like his vision, Juvia walked over to the cooler for a chill double shot from Starbucks. Judging by what she knew and had seen, those coffee ones were his favorite. Even if the energy drink didn't work instantly, she knew he'd be fine by the time he had to go on stage.

One hour - Five minutes till showtime. Gray leaned his head back as Juvia pressed the cool can to his cheek. He sighed thanking her, she didn't know how much he loved the cool feel of the can and in that same moment, he felt a flow of water trickle his face. He jerked awake not realizing he had even fallen asleep in the first place. He blinked shifting his gaze to Juvia, her hands were at her waist and her bangs covered a quarter of her face, he noticed her cheeks with puffed out. Was she angry at him? Had he done anything to upset her?

"What?" He uttered.

"Gray isn't suppose to fall asleep when sobering up." Juvia said.

"Sorry. How long was I out?" Gray asked as he sat up wiping his damp skin.

"About 5 minutes. You got the 50 minute mark from Laxus-San just now before Juvia woke you."

Gray groaned, no wonder a small headache began to form. Just as if she was reading his mind, she handed him a small white tablet that looked similar to a mint, but when she handed him the glass of water he realized it was an aspirin to help him get through the night. Mixing alcohol with medicine wasn't the best idea, but he knew he wouldn't last without them.

"Gray will need it." She explained.

He nodded taking the cup from her hand and immediately chugging down the aspirin with water.

"_Where is Gray Fullbuster?!_" a faint feminine voice was heard behind the door. He didn't know the voice but for some reason, it knew him.

The door slammed open revealing a blonde woman, long curled tresses, her small frame trapped in a skin tight dress that seemed way too uncomfortable, with rather small bust, her curves weren't as generous as Juvia, he noted and her make up covered face was definitely not recognized. How she knew him, he didn't know but he didn't really care to greet her at the moment.

"What now?" He muttered.

The woman darted towards him, jumping onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gray was dumbfounded. He didn't know this woman - or at least he didn't remember her. Could she be one of those drunken mistakes? Nah, he never took advantage of his state to get women into bed. He wasn't that shallow. He knew his boundaries. It's when one is intoxicated to the point where they black out, they don't know what happened. Their brain doesn't record the events the body went through. He did have a handful of those but he never woke up next to a woman when he did.

Gray looked up at the woman on his lap, he wanted to push her away but her grip was tight on his neck making it harder to breathe. He coughed tapping the girl's side, indicating the girl to loosen her grip. Once she did, he managed to get up and shove her off. He cleared his throat making it clear he wasn't comfortable with her sudden appearance.

"J-Juvia can leave." Juvia spoke softly. Gray's position shifted to stand beside her, his head shaking vigorously as he spoke almost too eagerly for his taste.

"NO!" Gray spat. "You don't have to go anywhere, Juvia."

The woman scoffed placing her hands on her waist as cocked her hips to the side. She clearly didn't like the attention Juvia was receiving from Gray, or Juvia herself for that mattered.

"No, Gray. Really. It's fine. Juvia can leave." Juvia reassured him.

"Then go." The blonde walked up to the couple placing her hand on Gray's chest, though Gray pushed her away. He grabbed onto Juvia's wrist shaking his head. He wasn't about to let an unknown woman get the best of him.

"Security." Gray called then proceeding to tell the man he didn't know her and to escort her woman kicked and fussed, protesting her unnecessary leave. Gray just rolled his eyes, he clearly didn't care if the woman knew him or not. He didn't know her.

"Sorry. That's not the first time that's happened." Gray spoke gruffly with another roll of his eyes.

"It's alright. Juvia knows better than to expect things like this." She looked down.

"yeah. I guess." Gray simply muttered before opening the can of double shot Juvia had given him. He took his first few sips without interruption before he took his previous seat. He closed his eyes once again only to open them back up when Juvia spoke.

"Gray must be very well liked. Juvia can imagine more than half of those girls are here for him and Natsu-San." She giggled lightly as she took her seat at the stool in front of the bar counter - the bartender for the green room wouldn't arrive until late. Gray chuckled, he leaned back taking note of the way she leaned against the stool with both her hands under her rear.

"Nah, I bet twenty bucks they're all mostly hear for Natsu's girlish voice and pink hair. The bastard never leaves a show without a groupie in hand." Gray clarified. "I don't really get attention when he's with me."

"Oh? Is Gray jealous?" Juvia teased, she held her hand up to her lips, clearly holding back a giggle.

"What? No. No way. That pink haired idiot can have all the girls he wants." Gray scoffed.

"Mhm. That's what Gray meant." Juvia teased further.

"Shut up." Gray muttered. He looked off to side, avoiding her gaze in fear she might catch something he didn't want her to see. A blush maybe, but he didn't blush. Why did his face feel so hot? He groaned avoiding her just until his face calmed down a bit.

Juvia huffed out a sigh, shaking her head slightly. He was rather cute when he blushed. He was handsome all together but she was sure he got that a lot. She wouldn't stress it further, no matter how true it was.

* * *

15 minutes until showtime. Gray's nerves were beginning to creep up now that he was almost completely sober. He wanted a drink but he knew he couldn't tear down what Juvia helped him build up - his sobriety, of course. He cracked his knuckles repeating to himself "the first show is always the most nerve wrecking." He knew he could do it, he was just getting those first day nerves. He'd get over it as soon as he stepped on stage.

Juvia sat on the stool, leg crossed over the other and her elbow leaned on her bare thigh. She had been wearing short black shorts and a white tank top with her band's logo across the chest. He hair was back in a ponytail leaving her bangs falling over her deep blue eyes. Her cheek rested on her palm while she watched Gray pace around the room.

"Does Gray-Sama need to find a way to cool off. Juvia has a few pointers on stress relief, though she isn't sure Gray would be too comfortable with those methods." She thought out loud.

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, you can save that for later." Gray responded.

"What does Gray think Juvia meant?" Juvia blinked showing off the innocence in her words.

"N-Nothing." Gray's mind began to wander once again into the thoughts of earlier that day. His face dropped as he heard her words. She was more innocent than he thought. Great.

"Does Gray need a back rub? Juvia doesn't mind rubbing his tense muscles."

He squeezed the can in his hand, crinkling the can as his cheeks burnt up once again. This time his back was facing her and he was glad he wasn't facing her otherwise the sudden tightening of his pants would show her something she'd might regret seeing.

She placed her hand on his shoulder blade giving him goosebumps. He tried to suppress a shiver though he failed and he turned away once again when she tried standing before him.

"Uh. I think I need to get to the stage already.." Gray uttered, clearly something was on his mind and even if it did play out that way, they'd only have 10 minutes to do so. Definitely not enough time. Gray shook those thoughts from his mind, he tried to focus on what was about to happen. The first show of the tour. He cleared his throat before he could turn to Juvia and thank her for the help. As soon as she had said it was alright, he bolted out the door. To the stage. Leaving Juvia behind flabbergasted with what had just happened.

* * *

Fourty seconds. His palms sweat. His heart raced. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so nervous for a show. Maybe it was that he was still having those ideas with Juvia in mind. Perfect timing. He groaned, gathering deep breaths as he tried composing himself. He needn't be thinking of other things and possible scenarios that weren't associated with the show that was about to take place.

Fifteen seconds. Shit. This was it. The entrance song was starting to place in the background indicating it was time to start the show. Gray sucked in a deep breath. It was finally time and now he had to give the best performance he could give the cheering crowd. The cheers. He always fed off the cheers. The chanting of the crowd resonated off the walls. He dried his hands on his shirt and finally he was ready. He took the microphone from Jellal before he jogged onto the stage losing his shirt in the process.

**_Standing in front of this bed with some matches watch it burn I pray my body burns too!_**

Gray pumped the crowd, he watched as the kids began jumping up and down, all at a different time. It almost looked as if they were different radiation waves. He saw a few girls scream louder when Natsu entered the stage, though he had a few fangirls of his own, Natsu always had more. At first it bothered him a little but then he realized, he liked the little privacy he got.

_Why do I do the things that I do?_  
_And they blind you Yet you are the only one who can see what I've done._

**Laying here doesn't feel the same I need to get up and make a change Get up and get over this.****My voice it echoes, my thoughts collide. You said I'm dead to you, I bled for you Now your dreams can come true. There's a place in my bed where you rested your head, Now I'm resting alone in this bed and it's cold. I feel like a ghost, these memories go up in smoke, You didn't want serious and It made me delirious. 2:40 AM all I wrote was:**

_Why do I do the things that I do? __And they blind you Yet you are the only one who can see what I've done._

The chorus started up again and Natsu was to sing again. Gray enjoyed his part in the band. He got to be edgy with his voice but that meant he had to take care of it as well. It wasn't easy but he managed just fine. Not to mention that Laxus and Erza would be riding his ass if he didn't.

_Guess I'll never know what I meant to you. This year's been lonely but at least it's through. I'll write a letter to my former self:_  
_"Dear sad ghost, why'd you put your heart on the shelf?"_

Natsu concluded the entrance song. The crowd's cheers roared once again, deafening everyone who didn't wear ear plugs. Gray walked back toward the small cooler by Freed's drumset, he reached down for a water as Natsu began talking to the crowd and kissing up like he always did. Gray rolled his eyes when he turned his bare back to Natsu.

"ain't that right, Gray? Crocus is the most beautiful city in Fiore, it's full of hot babes and they don't even know it." Natsu thrived on the screaming girls that longed to be either his wife or his one night stand. Not that Gray didn't either, it just didn't boost up his ego as much as it did for Natsu..

"Sure. It's the best fucking city Fiore's got." Gray agreed though he didn't mean it. Natsu always dragged him into his little convos with the crowd. Gray didn't mind. He just wished Natsu wasn't so obvious sometimes. Gray laughed to himself trying to compose his posture once again as he cleared his mind.

"Alright! Crocus. Y'guys ready?!" Gray spoke over what Natsu was saying as the other guys insinuated the start of the next song. "Here we go!" He shouted.

**_Wrath to the Industry._**

Gray jumped off the higher level where the drums sat, landing before his mic stand. He shifted the microphone from one hand to the other, adjusting his comfort. He placed one foot up on the front levels as his body hunched over, bringing the mic up to his lips he began the first verse:

**_Get over yourself, they can see right through you. We are the future like no one ever knew you. Got the swag of a coward and the heart of a nemesis. If you don't like these lyrics then go listen to Genesis. Sega. We ain't playin' games, you took demise, we'll take the fame._**

_And I can't wait to say whatever, and I can't wait to shed some light on every little thing you've broken, and get on with my life. And I can't wait to be whoever, and I can't wait to speak my mind on every little thing you've broken, and get on with my life._

Natsu followed with the chorus, he stood beside Gray as he started the second verse. Natsu and Gray weren't the best of friends. In fact, they were each other's greatest rivals but when it came to music and the bond they had formed with the other guys, they'd do anything for each other. Somewhere along the lines, they became brothers, bickering and all nevertheless.

As if almost on cue, Natsu joined Gray on the upper front lever at the edge of the stage. Both guys grinned at the crowd making the girl shrill screams louder. The beat dunked down indication Natsu to start the bridge as Gray pointed the mic towards the crowd. He had missed doing this every night and for the next two months, he got live out his dream with his brothers and sisters.

Gray jumped up from his place, pumping the crowd with each jump of the beat. "Jump! Jump! Jump!" he shouted and the crowd excitedly complied to his command.

**_Wrath to the Industry and everything it used to be._**

Gray scram before Natsu could go on with the chorus once again and finally conclude this song. He walked over to the cool water bottle he had settled above the cooler, taking a swing he let the bottle drop to the floor and he turned back to the audience.

"Crocus, Y'guys still alive out there?" Gray asked turning his gaze toward the upper balcony watching as some of the crowd practically tried to jump down. He laughed taking in the scene before him, though he was practically blinded by the lights flashing down on him. That was the only downside to performing, the light blinding him, not that he mind too much but he'd rather not have to shove contacts into his eyes everyday. He couldn't wear glasses for the fear they'd break while he performed.

As the show went on, Gray wasn't expecting much but when he would hold out the microphone for the crowd to sing, he was a bit shocked they knew most of the words. His lips spread every time he heard them sing his lyrics to him. It was almost like a melody and he sure liked it. On occasion he and Natsu would interact with the audience - mostly filled with teen girls - and each other, laughing and getting along. Erza would be proud, she also wouldn't scold them for bickering on stage.

After their last song, the band slowly walked off stage. The encore was probably more exciting, knowing the crowd cheered for more was always satisfying. The boys were greeted by a towel to wipe their sweat and a bottle of water as they left the stage into the back. Gray scanned the room for a certain blunette only to remember her position was set in the front rather than the back. He sighed. For now, he'd have to find a way to occupy his mind until it was time to go out to the main hall for the signing.

Gray reclined on the leather couch resting his forearm over his eyes. "How long?" he mumbled.

"15 minutes." Erza replied. "They're letting them exit out and form a line in front of the merch table."

"Is that enough time for a quick nap?" Gray asked.

"No, now get up. You need to be fully awake and energized. It's a long line out there. Get up." she pushed him off the sofa, hurrying him off toward the front to the green room. "Get hydrated you'll be needed in 10 minutes."

"I thought you said 15." Gray argued.

"5 minutes!" she shouted walking away once he got up from his position on the couch.

Gray groaned. She went from 15 minutes to 5 in 2. With his new timer, he had to start leaving for the merch table. Mirajane didn't like when he didn't align himself with the table properly. Each member had to beside one another but couldn't be covering her view of the crowd, she always liked to watch the kids wait in line and go crazy for the guys she had known for a long time.

Making his way toward the main lobby of the building, Gray caught up with Rogue placing an elbow on his friend's shoulder and gave a quiet sigh. "Good show, lil'bro." Gray flexed a grin on his lips while Rogue let a chuckle rumble in his throat, he lifted his hand to pat Gray's back and respond.

"You too, old timer." He reciprocated the grin on Gray's lips. "Ready for a the next two hours?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gray sighed. They walked out to the plastic table, getting into position and talking amongst themselves until it was time to greet the line of mostly girls who would cry or practically screech for them.

Gray didn't mind the calm ones who would only smile and ask for his signature. It's the overly excited ones who would tell him he had saved their life, he had a problem with. He was glad they had inspired them but the thought of saving a life with just words didn't sit right with him. Sure, he appreciated the kind gestures and words, but he didn't like having to be the voice of a younger generation that could grow to be much greater than they ever would be. It was almost as if the kids shouldered their life on him and Rogue for writing their lyrics.

So Gray gave them each a smile. He didn't want to upset any of them or make them think he was an asshole. Sure, he was tired but he couldn't let his admirers down. Luckily the picture with each was a group photo of the fan with all six guys, Laxus made sure no one took selfies with an individual member. They still had to move everything back into the storage unit they had rented for the tour. They couldn't move the equipment until the last few left the venue.

Gray would occasionally glance at Juvia whom was counting inventory. She was also taking in the last few requests of purchases before she eventually had to take one last count and manage the money made that day before packing up with the help of Lucy and Yuka. Fellow roadies who helped with what was needed. Yuka also happened to be the stage manager for New Year, the band Juvia was touring under.

Every now and then Gray would engage in conversation with her, though he made sure she was alone and he wasn't being needed for a picture. When he had to turn back to meet the next one in line, Loke would give him a knowing smirk followed by the shake of his head. He'd only shrug off his friend's gestures.

With the last few bunch now left in line, Gray was glad they only had a handful to go. He loved interacting with them but only if they caught him at the right time, which they never usually did. He could continue much conversation with the selected few he'd actually talk to because the line had to keep going.

"I'm going to see you guys tomorrow also!" The girl in front of him squealed, more excited about the second day than them.

"Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow then." Gray responded, causing the girl to let out another squeal.

"Oh and Mira is so cute I need a picture with her too! Can I take a picture with he?!" She exclaimed.

"uhh.. yeah, I don't think she'd mind."

"Really?!" She yelled then she proceeded to slipping her arms around his torso making him bend his arms to pat her back.

When the last two came, everyone was about ready to drop but the promise of a free night of drinking thanks to Gildarts made it all worth while. It amused Gray how he and his friend's cheered up at the mention of booze.

"I love you guys. Please marry me." The girl pleaded. "I turn 18 in two years, please wait for me."

Gray raised an eyebrow. He's never heard that before. The girl had pink hair cut up to her jawline. She wore a halter top, with a skirt that very much showed off her firm legs. Curves in the right places but a little slim on the rack.

"My name is Luna and I just can't help it but I've been in love with you since the moment I lay eye on you, Gray. Please wait for me." she mumbled, her hand covered her face making the words come out somewhat muffled. With all that make up on, you couldn't really tell she was 16.

"You're 16?" Gray asked, Luna nodded with a pink hue dusting her cheeks as she timidly walked up to him wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his chest.

"I couldn't be dishonest with you, my love."

"Er...sure. Whatever." He muttered patting her back as softly as he could, he could finally exhale once she let go and walked away. Gray blinked almost uncertain that had just happened. At the moment, he didn't give too much thought into it, he was used to it. Not that he would get that all the time, he just didn't give those attention.

With the last of the bunch being attended, the guys spread out helping Mira or helping out with what was left. Once everything was back in storage, It was finally time for the endless alcohol to be consumed until curfew. This they were all ready for.

* * *

_So sorry this as way over due. Gruvia week really set me back because some of the prompts grave me writer's block even though I had been planning for weeks prior. Also, I procrastinate a lot so that didn't help. haha. I hope this chapter isn't as bad as does justice, I'm already working on CH 3 and CH 4 of A Spark of Happiness. So look forward to that._


End file.
